Para Lang Sa'yo
Para Lang Sa'yo is a 2018 Philippine melodramatic family drama television series directed by award-winning filmmaker Brillante Mendoza and Paco Sta. Maria, starring Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on February 12, 2018, replacing Baby Faced Beauty. The story revolves around relationships in a diversified family setting. The series will mark the Hidalgo-Eriguel reunion on television after Gaya ng Dati, Fantasiko and Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?. Plot Roland Agustin (Jeffrey Hidalgo) is a kind-hearted veterinarian who becomes the good family as a father with his daughter Kim (Belle Mariano). Roland is prepared to be the parent of children with the help of stepmother Denise (Cara Eriguel) and her son, Carlo (Alonzo Muhlach). Roland prove the good parental relationship with Denise, where they can make their love makes a family. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Jeffrey Hidalgo' as Roland Agustin *'Cara Eriguel' as Denise Agustin *'Alonzo Muhlach' as Carlo Agustin *'Belle Mariano' as Kim Agustin 'Supporting Cast' *'Ashley Cabrera' as Ashley Bartolome *'Melissa Mendez' as Irma Bartolome *'Shintaro Valdes' as Allan Bartolome *'Val Sotto' as Robin Bartolome *'Ana Abad-Santos' as Almira de Leon *'Carlos Dala' as Freddy Balmonte *'Ynez Veneracion' as Ruby Balmonte *'TJ Trinidad' as Rommel Balmonte *'Dang Cruz' as Yaya Maritoni - the maid in the Balmonte family. *'Gee Canlas' as Mara Andersson *'JB Magsaysay' as Daniel Garovilla *'Veronica Duterte' as Erika Mariana *'Rita Gaviola' as Valerie Ramos *'Harvey Bautista' as Jacob Ramira *'Ayesha Zara Kurdi-Soldevilla' as Zara Saroca *'Larah Claire Sabroso' as Claire Cabunata *'Ogie Escanilla' as Jacob Manalo *'Jillian Aguila' as Julia Jacobo *'Lilygem Yulores' as Jana Ramirez *'Katya Santos' as Teacher Teresa 'Guest Cast' *'Anna Marin' as Katrina Samonte *'Levi Ignacio' as Ronnie da Roza *'Byron Ortile' as Bryan Ebenezer *'Cris Villonco' as Vina Padilla *'Jace Flores' as Oliver Espinosa *'Jasmine Vargas' as Maricar Villanueva *'Ken Alfonso' as Arcbie Lorenzo *'Raven Villanueva' as Krissa Ledesma *'Brian Arda' as Alfred Manalo Episodes Production Para Lang Sa'yo marks the fourth teleserye of the country's top performer Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel after the afternoon teleserye Gaya ng Dati, the early primetime eco-fantaserye Fantasiko and the hottest primetime teleserye Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?; as a sixth teleserye project of Hidalgo for IBC after 5 Girls and Daddy, Gaya ng Dati, Fantasiko and Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?, and sixth teleserye project of Eriguel for IBC after Gaya ng Dati, Kailangan Kita, Fantasiko, Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. 'Filming' Filming for Para Lang Sa'yo began in November 20, 2017. Soundtrack *''Kung Ako Ba Siya'' (composer: Jonathan Manalo, arranger: Teddy Katigbak, published by Manila Genesis Entertainment & Management Inc., guitars by Janno Queyquep, drums by Michael Alba) - Jeffrey Hidalgo See also * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition